diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Edvin van Silberklau
|Vorname = Edvin |Nachname = van Silberklau |Geburtsname = Theodor Edvin van Silberklau |Alter = 35 |Größe = ca 1.90 m |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Ehemals blau |Besonderheiten = Er verlor sein linkes Auge}} Edvins Kindheit Edvin lebte mit seiner Familie sehr zurückgezogen in einem kleinen Häuschen irgendwo im Arathihochland. Er war das jüngste von fünf Kindern der Familie van Silberklau die einst einen kleinen Adelssitz im Silberwald besassen. Als Edvin acht Jahre alt war, fielen die Dämonen über das Arathihochland her und hinterließen eine Schneiße der verwüstung. Eines Tages erreichten sie auch das Haus der van Silberklaus. Edvin konnte sich noch rechtzeitig verstecken, für seine Familie allerdings war es zuspät. Sie wurden von den Dämonen gnadenlos abgeschlachtet. Als Edvin wieder aus seinem Versteck hevor kahm, waren die Dämonen weg... Alles was blieb waren die Trümmer des Hauses in dem er einst lebte, die Leichen seiner Familie.. und ein Schwert das wohl einer der Dämonen verloren hatte. Edvin schwor sich an diesem Tag Rache an den Dämonen. Er fand recht bald Unterkunft bei einigen Soldaten die ihn großzogen und das Kämpfen beibrachten. Als Edvin achtzehn Jahre alt wurde, verließ er die Leute die ihn Aufgezogen hat und er begann seine Tätigkeit als Dämonenjäger. Die Reise nach Draenor Mit neunzehn Jahren machte Edvin sich auf den Weg durch das Dunkle Portal, auf der Suche nach den Dämonen die seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatten. In Draenor angekommen, war Edvin zunächst auf sich allein gestellt und entging nicht nur einmal fast dem sicheren Tod. Nach dem er mehreren Spuren gefolgt war, landete Edvin im Schattenmondtal, wo ein Schreckenslord, der die Angriffe auf das Eschental verantwortete, hausen sollte. Auf seiner Suche, macht Edvin auch seine ersten Begegnungen mit den Draenei. Sie fürchteten den Schreckenslord sehr, den er hatte schon viele ihrere Leute getötet oder noch schlimmer, korumpiert. Edvin freundete sich sehr schnell mit den Draenei an. Eines Tages hatte er einen heißen Tipp bekommen wo er den Schreckenslord finden könnte, der seinen Familie dem Tode geweiht hat. Edvin zögerte nicht und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er fand den Dämonenlord auch relativ schnell, und lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf, bei dem er durch einen fiesen Trick des Schreckenslord sein linkes Auge verlor. Edvin besiegte den Lord dennoch und kehrte siegreich in das kleine Draenei Dorf zurück aus dem er gekommen war. Dort angekommen wurde er gefeiert wie ein Held. Eine junge Draenei behandelte Edvins verlorenes Auge und gab ihm eine Augenbinde, die das Wappen der Naaru trug. Die Rückkehr nach Azeroth Edvin blieb zwölf Jahre in Draenor und machte sich einen Namen als Dämonenjäger. Er hatte viele Aufträge und wurde gut bezahlt oder bekahm als Gegenleistung Unterkunft und Nahrung. Als Edvin einundreißig Jahre alt wurde verließ er Draenor und kehrte nach Azeroth zurück. Dort angekommen begann er die Dämonen zu jagen die sich auf Kalimdor und den östlichen Königreichen niedergelassen hatten. Er reiste vier Jahre durch Azeroth und tötete zahlreiche Dämonen. Doch seine Arbeit wurde in Azeroth weit weniger gewürdigt als in Draenor. Mit dreiundreißig Jahren führte ein Auftrag Edvin in den Silberwald. Er suchte nach einem angeblich dort lebenden Dämon der Menschen verschleppen würde. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus das es sich dabei um keinen Dämonen sondern um ein Rudel von Worgen handelte. Edvin bekämpfte die Worgen, und gewann auch, doch er wurde von einem der Raubtiere gebissen. Nach wenigen Tagen begann Edvin sich zu verwandeln und beschloss ins Exil zu gehen. Er fand jedoch rechtzeitig einen Mann, der ihm mithilfe eines Tranks, die Macht gab, über seine Wilde Seite kontrolle zu erlangen. Von da an benutzte Edvin seine Worgengestalt in Kämpfen, da sie ihn deutlich stärker machte. Mit fünfunddreißig Jahren kehrte Edvin in der Stadt Sturmwind ein und begann dort sich für einige Zeit zu erholen. Er lernte dort die Draenei Rachta kennen, in die er sich nach einiger Zeit verliebte. Sie wies ihn allerdings ab und so blieben er und Rachta nur Freunde. Sie war es die versucht hatte Edvin davon abzuhalten nach Draenor zurückzukehren, den nach all den Jahren mit Dämonenkontakt war er schon von einer gewissen dämonischen Verderbtheit umgeben. Edvin kehrte jedoch trotzdem nach Draenor zurück um seinen letzten Auftrag, den Schreckenslord Shrasztas zu töten. Die Reise durch den Nether Edvin kehrte nach Draenor zurück und kahm in einem kleinen Draenei Dorf, irgendwo verborgen im Schattenmondtal, unter. Dort bereitete er sich seelisch auf den Kampf gegen Shrasztas vor. Er begann seine Suche nach dem Schreckenslord und fand diesen auch recht schnell. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden zog sich mehrere Stunden hin und irgendwann waren sie am Rande von Draenor angelangt. Edvin vernichtete Shrasztas. Doch dieser hatte noch genug Macht und schleuderte Edvin in den wirbelnden Nether. Edvin wusste nicht mehr wielange er dort gefangen war. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und gab alle Hoffnung auf. Er betete das ihn jemand erretten würde. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, fühlte Edvin eine Macht in sich, die ihn regelrecht aus dem Nether herauszog. Er war frei und es war ihm egal wie. Siegreich kehrte Edvin in das Draenei Dorf zurück und lies sich feiern. Doch in der Nacht geschah etwas mit Edvin. In seinen Träumen sah er durch die Augen von Dämonen, wie sie töteten, wie sie versklavte und wie sie von ihm abgeschlachtet wurden und wie sie dann qualvoll im Nether litten. Als Edvin erwachte war er schweißgebadet und völlig fertig. Als er dann vor einem kleinen Spiegel stand blieb ihm sein Herz beinahe stehen. Sein einst blaues Auge war glanzlos und zeigte gelegentlich einen grünen Schimmer, unter seiner Haut pochten dicke Adern, die in einem unheimlichen grün schimmerten. Plötzlich wurde es Edvin klar, was da im Nether geschehen war.. Die "Seelen" der Dämonen die er getötete hatte, hatten ihn gerettet nur um sich nun in ihm einzunissten und ihn zu quälen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis kehrte Edvin nach Azeroth zurück und tauchte in Sturmwind unter. Dort ist er noch immer anzufinden und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit die Dämonen in sich los zu werden. Die Personen in Edvins Leben Familie: *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Richard van Silberklau † (Vater, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen) *'Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ariana van Silberklau † (Mutter, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen)' *'Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Marius van Silberklau † (Bruder, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen)' *'Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tobias van Silberklau † (Bruder, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen)' *'Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Maria van Silberklau † (Schwester, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen)' *'Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Theresa van Silberklau † (Schwester, starb beim Angriff der Dämonen)' Bekannte und Freunde : *'Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Richard Steet † (guter Freund und Agent des SI:7, starb im Schlingendornental beim Sturm auf Zul Gurub)' *'Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Rachta (Gute Freundin und Priesterin)' *'Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Die Namenlose Draenei die Edvins Auge behandelte' ' Feinde :' *'Bild:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gif Schreckenslord Shrasztas † (Todfeind, starb durch Edvins Klinge)' *'Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Black.gif Lord Zepharian (Todesschwinges Brut)' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere